tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zaniha Hayes
Zaniha Hayes Zaniha Hayes is Thirza's older sister, Nina's foster mother, and an all around nice girl. She's laid back, calm, a great cook, and a general pleasant person to be around. She's a happy home maker who lives with her sister, daughter, and parents in a cozy little house tucked in the woods. Zaniha is infused with the genes of the Giant Kangaroo Rat and is one of the main characters in an upcoming story. Personality Zaniha is the "cool big sister"; she's a great listener and is always there to give advice. She has a great deal of patience, especially with younger kids. She has a certain mellow feel about her; she never loses her temper, but she can be stern if the situation calls for it. While Zaniha may be a cool cucumber, she has a silly side. She loves to laugh and make people smile. Not one to worry about popularity, Zaniha is happy with what she has and doesn't mind being alone. She's very laid back, likes relaxing, and is inclined to be lazy. She doesn't like intensity so she doesn't get along as well with high-strung people. Appearance Zaniha is a tall, slender woman with very little bust and nicely defined hips. She has fine, waist-length stark white hair that has constant fly-aways. Her eyes are dark blue and she has long eyelashes. Her skin is pale with a scattering of freckles on her face. She likes to wear practical, comfortable clothing and keep her hair tied into a low ponytail. Zaniha can often be seen wearing an apron. Mew Form When transformed, Zaniha has the ears and tail of the Giant Kangaroo Rat, and her eyes become a light yellow. She wears a short yellow dress with thin straps that cross in the front and a white petal like cape at the bottom. She has a white choker with yellow fluffy trim that holds her Mew pendant, along with matching arm puffs and a garter. Zaniha also wears white ruffled gloves with yellow bands at the wrists, and a pair of white-heeled boots with yellow toes. Quotes "No need to worry dear! Ice cream solves everything." "If you spent less time worrying, you'd have more time to finish whatever it is you're worrying about~" Trivia *Her motto is literally, "Never hurry, never worry". *She quite enjoys creamy foods, like pasta and ice cream. Spicy things upset her stomach. *Zaniha could easily be mistaken for an albino due to her stark white hair, but she isn't. She quite enjoys the sun. *Her Mew color scheme is meant to look like a daisy, with mellow whites and yellows. *She is quite good at track, but that has next to no effect because of her lazy habits. *Zaniha never seems to tan, no matter how much time she spends in the sun. Gallery Category:Females Category:Mew Mews Category:Sammy Mouse's Things Category:Mews with Rodent Genes Category:Heroes Category:Mews Whose Genes Manifest Category:Yellow Mews Category:White Mews Category:Weapon Users: Slingshot